


Requests for stories

by HinaStar



Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Announcements, Gen, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaStar/pseuds/HinaStar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	Requests for stories

I kinda just want to say that i can write your desires or whatever kinks you humans have for free, since ik sum peeps don't like to pay money for kinky fanfics. It can also be clean and wholesome if you like. no sex or even romance if that's what you want. But ofc i have some rules

no gore

no feet shit (I don't know how to even write that lol) 

no underage stuff

no shitting (yeah people have poop kinks i want no part of that)

Also, if you request a multiple chapter fic, it has to be 5 chapters or less.

I mostly write Steven Universe fics, but you can request something from another fandom (if i know it). It doesn't have to be a cartoon, either. It can be a video game, anime, movie, etc.

You can ask for request in the comment section of this post! (If i don't reply, that means I either don't know the franchise your talking about, or I just don't want to do it.)

thank you!


End file.
